deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/3 Oct 2010
(7:01:05 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:01:16 PM) JammyBoo32 is now known as Mist (7:01:55 PM) Remmon: Killing time! (7:02:19 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Dusk (7:02:43 PM) Remmon: Everyone's here? Excellent. (7:03:33 PM) ***Mist points the Teamspeak! (7:04:50 PM) Crowns: We're off to tax visitors! (7:05:46 PM) Crowns: "Hang on a moment, I may not want word of me to get back too quickly." (7:05:57 PM) ***Crowns stops to disguise himself briefly. (7:07:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 7 1 4: Manip+Larceny +4 difficulty. (7:07:40 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Manip+Larceny +4 difficulty.": (5 1 9 1 6 9 4 2 3 4 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:08:03 PM) Crowns: People who didn't watch me changing need that much on what's presumably Perception+(Investigation or Awareness) to recognize me. (7:08:39 PM) ***Mist watches all... Through the sunglasses of disguise! (7:09:38 PM) Dusk: "Whatever." (7:10:32 PM) ***Dusk goes. (7:11:27 PM) Remmon: Crowns is thoroughly well disguised (7:12:58 PM) ***Dusk is just a normal pretty woman, accompanied by some old geezer and a humanoid sea monster. (7:13:52 PM) ***Crowns looks 50 years old or so. (7:14:13 PM) ***Mist melts into a human Mist, instead of being a giant horrible octopus monster he is now a handsome young man in a Hawaiian shirt with eight red dreadlocks! And awesome sunglasses! (7:15:42 PM) Crowns: We head towards the big column of smoke. (7:15:47 PM) ***Mist follows! (7:19:12 PM) Remmon: You soon find yourselves approaching the beach where you had made your initial landing. Perception + Awareness if anybody wants to try to see/hear what's going on there as opposed to just walking onto the beach immediately. (7:19:37 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: PerAware, for listening and walking... AT THE SAME TIME. (7:19:37 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "PerAware, for listening and walking... AT THE SAME TIME.": (9 1 5 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:19:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: What. (7:19:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "What.": (1 8 7 8 3 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:20:41 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: PerAware (7:20:41 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PerAware": (5 2 8 9 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:21:23 PM) Remmon: Crowns can hear the voices of at least 2 dozen men long before you reach the beach. They're talking about equipment they have and are unloading from their ships. (7:21:35 PM) Crowns: Equipment we care about? (7:22:03 PM) Remmon: You've heard them mention crates of food and crates of equipment, you don't know what kind of equipment (7:22:33 PM) Crowns: "Right, let's get this kingdom started." (7:24:14 PM) Dusk: "Sounds about right." (7:24:19 PM) ***Dusk wanders over. (7:24:20 PM) ***Mist is ready, no warform for the moment! (7:25:04 PM) Remmon: When you exit the woods and come into sight, everyone on the beach, some 20ish people, stop what they're doing to look. (7:25:05 PM) ***Crowns looks sort of advisory and unarmed. Dusk is running this show. (7:25:26 PM) ***Dusk does not have visible weapons. (7:25:35 PM) ***Mist has no weapons either. (7:25:39 PM) Remmon: In the distance you see the expedition's 3 ships, the center one is on fire and appears to be sinking. (7:26:19 PM) ***Dusk approaches without fear. (7:26:30 PM) ***Crowns follows, looking harmless for now. (7:26:35 PM) Remmon: One of the officer comes your way (7:26:35 PM) Mist: "Well, that's not a good position for a boat to be in." Mist comments, following along after Dusk. (7:26:41 PM) Remmon: "Who are you?" (7:27:24 PM) Remmon: Two more officers join him, you spot the Thunderbolt's quartermaster coming this way as well (7:27:36 PM) Dusk: "You may call me Queen Dusk. I rule this island in the name of the reinstated Solar Deliberative." (7:28:01 PM) Remmon: The officer nearly bursts into laughter at your announcement (7:28:31 PM) Dusk: !exalted 3: This is insulting (7:28:32 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "This is insulting": (1 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:28:38 PM) Remmon: "I don't know where you came from buddy, but you must have gone insane waiting for rescue in this place." (7:29:37 PM) Remmon: The quartermaster whispers something to the officer. The officer's face goes pale (7:29:49 PM) ***Dusk frowns most deeply. "Such disrespect. Don't you know that you are talking to a Chosen of the Sun?" (7:29:59 PM) ***Dusk spends 1 perimote to display her Twilight caste mark. (7:30:19 PM) Remmon: The officers, all 3 of them, break into a run for the waterline (7:30:43 PM) Remmon: You can vaguely make out 'anathema' in their screams of fear (7:31:01 PM) Remmon: The quartermaster, meanwhile, seems unphased by their behaviour (7:31:12 PM) Mist: "HEY. You can't use that word. That's our word! (7:31:34 PM) Remmon: Many of the crew on the beach start running as well. (7:31:43 PM) ***Dusk looks towards the quartermaster. "Are you in charge of monetary matters for these fools?" (7:32:11 PM) Remmon: "I'm in charge of equipment and buying equipment, so unless you meant money for buying or selling equipment, 'fraid not." (7:32:43 PM) Remmon: "You'd be looking for captain Hammer, he's on the Rainbow, over there." (7:32:59 PM) Remmon: The quartermaster points to the vessel to the right of the burning Thunderbolt (7:33:52 PM) Dusk: "Then it seems we must speak to him about the terms of landing on my island." (7:34:50 PM) Dusk: "Summon him." (7:34:57 PM) Remmon: "Well, seeing as how it seems I'm soon to be unemployed, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a competent treasurer or quartermaster for your armies, would you?" (7:35:14 PM) Remmon: The quartermaster yells after the running officers to get the captain here, stat! (7:35:19 PM) Dusk: "Actually, yes." (7:35:28 PM) Dusk: "We are somewhat understaffed at the moment." (7:35:32 PM) Remmon: The officers by now have reached the water and are starting to swim, for a given value of swimming (7:35:52 PM) Crowns: "Mist, can you drag them back? (7:35:55 PM) Crowns: " (7:35:59 PM) Mist: "Depends, can you not die when you're beaten nearly to death? Life around here involves such a thing." (7:36:57 PM) Remmon: "I was once known as Keeper of Treasurers, until my title and lands were stripped from me, pleased to meet ya." (7:37:03 PM) Mist: "I suppose I could. I'll go get them." Mist replies, and breaks off into a run, ignoring the quartermasters answer! (7:37:40 PM) ***Mist runs at 11 yards a tick! (7:38:56 PM) ***Mist also activates a tiny mutation to swim at 23 yards per tick! (7:39:00 PM) Mist: (22*) (7:39:41 PM) Remmon: Mist quickly catches up with the officers, the officers redouble their efforts to get away (7:39:44 PM) ***Mist bolts away from the burecratic stick. (7:39:54 PM) ***Mist sticks grabbing random people and holding onto them! (7:40:21 PM) Mist: starts* (7:40:27 PM) Dusk: "I think you may have that title back, Keeper of Treasurers." (7:41:03 PM) Mist: (I must note that people swim at dex/2 and they swimdash at dex/2+3. So Mist is like a speed demon. V: ) (7:42:19 PM) ***Mist will swim, grab people, swim back and grab more people if he can! (7:42:49 PM) ***Dusk waits, watching Mist do the things Mist does. (7:43:19 PM) ***Mist has no way of keeping people on the land... This plan has a hole that mist doesn't see. (7:43:49 PM) ***Mist swims around in the water all scary, stay out of the water scary. (7:44:20 PM) ***Crowns hangs around by Dusk. (7:46:27 PM) Remmon: The officers and crew are returned to dry land rapidly (7:46:44 PM) Remmon: They seem to decide that the water is now more dangerous than the land (7:46:52 PM) ***Mist jets around, "brrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrrr STAY WHERE I PUT YA." (7:47:20 PM) Mist: (This has been a public service announcement from Insane Troll Lunar Inc.) (7:47:30 PM) ***Dusk folds her hands across her chest. "Are there any among the crew that don't have a tremendous fear of 'Anathema', Keeper?" (7:48:31 PM) Remmon: A few of the crew didn't run into the water and are now confident they made the right choice (7:49:25 PM) Mist: Once he has returned all the people to dry land, Mist speeds out of the water and tells the men to get Captain Rainbow's Hammer... or something, he isn't the best at paying attention. (7:49:30 PM) Remmon: "I suppose most of the crew has only heard the horrible stories from the immaculates and the Realm and have no idea what you truely are like, miss. I'm certain most of them could be educated." (7:49:56 PM) ***Dusk smiles devilishly. "Excellent." (7:50:00 PM) Remmon: The men object, getting the captain means getting into the water again (7:50:17 PM) ***Mist is out of the water now, it would probably be safe there. (7:51:46 PM) Remmon: One of the rowing boats is approaching the beach, probably to see what's going on (7:51:56 PM) Mist: Failing that, he'll get back into the water and go get the man himself! (7:52:15 PM) Remmon: That would certainly be much faster, Mist (7:52:55 PM) ***Mist does so! (7:53:10 PM) Remmon: So... Did Mist remember which ship he was heading for? (7:53:23 PM) Mist: Not a clue! But he's smart enough to not go for the flaming ship. (7:53:34 PM) Remmon: !roll d2: 1 is left (7:53:34 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "1 is left": (1). Total: 1. (7:54:13 PM) Remmon: Mist heads for the left ship and quickly arrives at it. (7:54:41 PM) ***Mist dolphin leaps upon the ship and lands looking all awesome and stuff, "Gentlemen!" He calls out! (7:55:24 PM) Remmon: Half the crew runs away, the other half draw weapons and call for everyone to get ready. (7:56:12 PM) Mist: "I come here to talk to a rainbow coloured man about a hammer!... I think! If anyone knows what I'm talking about fill me in." (7:56:53 PM) Remmon: "You want to borrow a hammer? Someone find the man a hammer!" (7:57:03 PM) ***Dusk glances at Crowns. "I am somehow less than fully certain Mist is the appropriate person to do a task requiring mental proficiency inherent to a ten-year old." (7:57:28 PM) Mist: "Yes, yes! Bring me the talking hammer." Mist folds his arms confidently and nods. (7:57:36 PM) ***Crowns looks back. "I'll fix it." (7:57:40 PM) ***Crowns wanders over to the Rainbow. (7:57:48 PM) Remmon: One of the crewmen arrives with half a dozen hammers and hands them over to you (7:58:06 PM) Crowns: (StrAth 5, I can swim fine.) (7:58:23 PM) ***Mist takes the hammers, thanks the men, sets the hammers down in a pile before him and starts testing each one of them like a telephone, "Hello... Hello... Hello..." (7:59:04 PM) Crowns: "Mist, your attention, please." (7:59:08 PM) Remmon: Crowns, meanwhile, arrives at the Rainbow. There's a ladder down to the water level (7:59:22 PM) Crowns: (Err, woops.) (7:59:36 PM) Crowns: "Captain Hammer, your attention, please?" calls Crowns as he ascends the ladder. (7:59:37 PM) Mist: "CROWNS! I'M STILL LOOKIN' FOR THAT TALKING HAMMER." Mist shouts over, waving a hammer over his head. (8:00:03 PM) Remmon: When you arrive at the top of the ladder, captain Hammer is standing in front of you (8:00:16 PM) Remmon: "Who are you and what are you doing on MY ship?" (8:00:40 PM) Crowns: "Dusk Rainbow, on the shore, there, would like to speak with you, presuming you are the leader here." says Crowns, blithely ignoring both Mist's shouting and the captain's question. (8:00:44 PM) Remmon: Mist, none of these hammers seem to be able to talk (8:01:17 PM) ***Mist having sat, looks up to the men, "Nah, none of them talk. Think there'll be a hammer on the other ship?" He asks, standing. (8:01:29 PM) Remmon: "Well, get him aboard the rowing boat and over here then. That there island's dangerous you know." (8:01:43 PM) Remmon: "I'm sure they would?" (8:02:27 PM) Crowns: "Actually, *she* is what happens to be dangerous on the island. She's a Solar who's claimed the island in the name of the reconstituted Solar Deliberative and is currently press-ganging the crew here. I suggest you go over and talk to her before she gets annoyed and sends demons to get you." (8:02:42 PM) Mist: "Then our time together has ended, gentlemen." Mist nods sadly before leaping into the air, doing a backflip and landing in the water. He swims over to where Crowns is! (8:03:17 PM) Remmon: "Wait... You're the ones who damaged my ship and stole my map!" (8:03:44 PM) ***Mist leaps up onto the other ship, "It's hammer time!" He shouts, ignorant of everything around him. (8:03:59 PM) Crowns: "I don't know anything about that. If you want to press charges against her for something here and now, though, I'm sure she'll find it very amusing." (8:04:17 PM) Remmon: "Ready the ballista!" (8:04:19 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: No, I really don't know anything about that! (8:04:19 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "No, I really don't know anything about that!": (6 6 2 3 1 8 6 5 3 1 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:04:57 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8 (8:04:58 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (5 5 5 6 8 10 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:05:30 PM) Remmon: "He does!" Hammer says, while pointing at Mist "Grab him! We can get the reward back at Diver's joy!" (8:06:07 PM) ***Mist points back, 10 times as hard, "STOP. I SAID IT'S HAMMER TIME." (8:06:09 PM) Crowns: "Oh, fine. Mist, don't kill anyone here yet." Crowns turns his head. "DUSK, THEY'RE BEING UNCOOPERATIVE." (8:06:31 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: PerAware (8:06:31 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PerAware": (2 1 5 4 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:07:02 PM) Dusk: "It seems they are having difficulties of some sort. Wouldn't you say, Keeper?" (8:07:16 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7: Per Aware (8:07:16 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Per Aware": (7 9 5 3 7 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:07:34 PM) Remmon: "I think he's trying to say something about their being uncooperative, miss." (8:07:48 PM) Crowns: "Also, don't ready that ballista." (8:08:29 PM) Dusk: "Oh, is that all. I think I'll err on the side of caution." (8:08:40 PM) ***Dusk waits for further developments. (8:08:42 PM) Remmon: 3 crewmembers run onto the deck with a ballista bolt between them (8:09:01 PM) ***Crowns runs over to the crewmembers and jumps on the ballista bolt! (8:09:18 PM) ***Mist runs over and tries to steal the bolt with his hair! (8:09:30 PM) Remmon: The crewmembers summarily drop the bolt and run away from the hair (8:10:28 PM) Remmon: Mist is now carrying a 250lb ballista bolt, with his hair. (8:10:46 PM) ***Mist shakes it above his head in victory! (8:11:24 PM) Remmon: There are 30 crewmembers on deck by now, wielding a variety of sabers and short bows (8:12:25 PM) ***Mist points the pointy end at at the rest of the crew, "WHO WANTS THE FIRST PEICE OF ME." (8:13:05 PM) Remmon: "Err... Sir, he's wielding a ballista bolt... With his hair..." (8:13:23 PM) Remmon: "I can see that you idiot, kill him if you must, the bounty's dead or alive anyways." (8:13:54 PM) Crowns: "Oh, shut up." says Crowns and punches Hammer gently. (8:15:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 20 7 1: 8 motes First Martial Arts Excellency, pulling blow for -1 so that I can choose to do less damage than I would otherwise get. (8:15:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "8 motes First Martial Arts Excellency, pulling blow for -1 so that I can choose to do less damage than I would otherwise get.": (1 9 2 5 3 2 4 10 1 4 2 10 10 2 7 1 9 9 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (8:15:42 PM) Crowns: (personal) (8:16:23 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4b: (8:16:23 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "": (7 6 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:16:58 PM) Remmon: Hammer stumbles backwards, Join Battle. (8:17:09 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: JB (8:17:09 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "JB": (7 8 2 1 6 8 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:17:14 PM) Mist: "Are we killing them yet, Crowns?" Mist asks with a grin. (8:17:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: JB (8:17:19 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB": (4 5 10 4 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:17:23 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (8:17:23 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 2 3 4 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:17:37 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: JB (8:17:37 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "JB": (10 8 9 3 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:17:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Extras (8:17:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Extras": (1 1 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:18:01 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Dusk (8:19:11 PM) ***Dusk flares totemic, starting to Shape Sapphire Circle Sorcery. (8:19:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Crowns (8:19:37 PM) ***Crowns grumbles that Hammer is proving resistant, responds by grabbing him by the shirt, shoving him to the mast, and repeatedly smacking his head into the wood by means of fist applied to face. (Flurry 3 punches, speed 5.) (8:19:37 PM) Dusk: (Speed 5, DV -3.) (8:20:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12f 7 3 (8:20:02 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 10 3 2 4 1 7 2 9 3 7 5; 3 8 3 7 7 7 5 6 5 8 7; 1 6 3 3 3 8 9 8 9 6). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 6; 4. (8:20:29 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2b 7 3: Ping ping. (8:20:29 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping ping.": (3 10; 10 2; 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 1; 2. (8:21:08 PM) Remmon: The captain's looking pretty hurt now he's be bashed into the mast repeatedly (8:21:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Captain Hammer (8:21:24 PM) Crowns: "Now, cut that out, surrender, and go talk to Dusk about your terms of service. Do I make myself clear?" (8:21:45 PM) Remmon: "I surrender!" (8:22:30 PM) Crowns: "You hear that, everyone?" (8:22:44 PM) Remmon: The crew is starting to put their weapons away (8:22:57 PM) Crowns: "Mist, go tell Dusk everything's fine." (8:23:08 PM) Crowns: "I'll escort Hammer to make sure nothing happens to him on the way." (8:23:09 PM) ***Dusk continues casting... (8:23:09 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Dusk (8:23:25 PM) ***Mist looks at the ballista bolt, "Okay. But I'm keeping this thing." (8:24:01 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Mist (8:25:03 PM) ***Mist hops into the water, standing on the ballista bolt, and surfs back to Dusk! (8:25:40 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Dusk (8:25:50 PM) Mist: (SurfboardDash back to land, 22tick/ yards.) (8:26:23 PM) ***Dusk casts MAGMA KRAKEN on the sunk ship, to demonstrate the might of Solar magic, and intimidate anyone who might still think of being uncooperative. (8:26:48 PM) ***Crowns requisitions a rowboat, rows Hammer back in to shore. (8:27:08 PM) Remmon: There is a MASSIVE steam explosion as the magma kraken comes into being on the sea bed. One moment while I try to figure out damage (8:27:16 PM) ***Dusk shapes the eight tentacles to look like a sort of a spoked wheel on a stone trunk. (8:30:45 PM) Remmon: Crowns, do you want by any chance declare any defense? (8:30:48 PM) Remmon: Same for Mist? (8:31:15 PM) Crowns: Seven Shadow Evasion, and possibly being on the other side of a ship. (8:31:24 PM) Mist: I have parry 8 and hopefully can come up with a stunt. (8:34:42 PM) Mist: The steam explosion erupts behind Mist, this of course causes a massive tidel wave behind the surfing lunar. He, perfectly used to surfing up massive waves is able to stear his ballista bolt up the biggest bit of surf he's ever had under him. Just as he arches up the crest of the water, (The part just before one is able to leap off the top of the wave), shrapnel bursts behind him. He leaps up (8:34:42 PM) Mist: off the wave, grabs the ballista bolt under him, bends so that the bottom of the ballista bolt protects him from the shrapnel. He comes back down, cutting a path through the water with the arrow head until he winds up on shore, carving away the beach. (8:34:50 PM) Mist: He lands ends up next to Dusk, "Yo." (8:35:09 PM) Mist: !exalted 8 (8:35:09 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 7 1 3 5 7 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:35:13 PM) Dusk: !exalted 8 7 1 1: Int+Lore +1wp (8:35:13 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Int+Lore +1wp": (1 3 7 7 9 3 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:35:42 PM) Mist: !exalted 8 (8:35:42 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 10 2 8 2 4 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:36:33 PM) ***Crowns lets the steam drift by him like a light, hot, fast breeze that's there and suddenly gone. (8:36:41 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6L (8:36:41 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (5 7 7 8 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:37:04 PM) Remmon: Mist takes 4 Lethal damage, Crowns is unharmed (8:37:33 PM) Remmon: !exalted 19L: For proper form (8:37:34 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "For proper form": (6 7 10 9 5 5 6 3 4 10 6 10 1 3 9 2 3 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:38:24 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8L: Fragmentation (8:38:25 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Fragmentation": (8 6 6 10 3 3 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:39:14 PM) Crowns: "Bother." (8:39:26 PM) Remmon: The magma kraken comes into being on the sea bed, instantly boiling the water around it and causing an explosion of superheated steam (8:39:29 PM) ***Crowns watches Hammer get blown out of the boat and badly wounded by obsidian fragments. (8:40:00 PM) Remmon: Nearly simultanously, the rapidly cooled obsidian is blasted away by internal pressures, causing a hail of lethal fragmentations. (8:40:06 PM) ***Dusk ponders whether to pretend this is JUST AS PLANNED or not. (8:40:57 PM) ***Crowns pulls Hammer back into the boat, quickly picks out the worst fragments with his nimble thief's fingers, and returns to rowing back to Dusk. (8:41:02 PM) Remmon: Both of the undamaged boats are picked up by the shockwave as it passes through the water, hurling them dozens of meters into the air before letting them fall back down and shattering on impact, both vessels sinking nearly immediately. All crew aboard both vessels is killed instantly, captain Hammer of the Waves is critically injured (8:41:43 PM) Mist: "Biiitchin'." Mist nods, larges shards of rock sticking out of his face/ arms/ back. (8:42:09 PM) Dusk: "That was... just a bit... excessive... of me," Dusk finally says. (8:43:05 PM) Remmon: "Well, that was certainly an interesting demonstration." (8:43:06 PM) Dusk: "At least they'll get a better lot in life in their next incarnations." (8:43:11 PM) ***Mist stands next to Dusk, using the ballista bolt like a staff, watching Crowns come back in, as if he were watching a sunset or something nice and calm. (8:43:58 PM) ***Crowns notes the disintegration of the rowing boat from the ensuing afterblast, grumbles some more, and resigns himself to pulling Hammer to shore while swimming. (8:44:32 PM) ***Crowns has decided that for today, he's Dusk's lieutenant or something, who does stuff cluefully. (8:45:46 PM) Dusk: "On to other matters. You all are now subjects of the Solar Deliberative," Dusk imperiously indicates the people left on the shore. "I trust there will be no more uncooperativeness." (8:46:05 PM) Crowns: "Lady, I have carried out your orders, but I fear the man you wanted to see is in no shape to do anything." says Crowns nonchalantly, pulling the dead Hammer up on shore. (8:46:29 PM) Remmon: The men start to whisper amongst themselves, but appear resigned to their fate (8:46:47 PM) Remmon: "I hate to be a bother, but most of our supplies were still loaded aboard those two vessels..." (8:47:00 PM) Dusk: "Such is fate," Dusk merely regards the corpse. (8:47:16 PM) Remmon: "We've got about two weeks worth of food on shore here." (8:47:18 PM) Mist: "It's fine, I could probably harpoon a whale with this thing." Moon comments, "So we'd have food." (8:47:21 PM) Dusk: "I'm certain supplies can be arranged, Keeper." (8:49:44 PM) Dusk: "Come, I think the laboratory facility will be good enough for temporary shelter until we can set up some permanent lodgings." (8:49:54 PM) ***Dusk ventures back towards the lab. (8:50:01 PM) Remmon: "What about the island's automated defenses?" (8:50:08 PM) Dusk: "Oh, we disabled them." (8:50:17 PM) ***Mist shakes his new harpoon, "What about them?" (8:50:21 PM) Remmon: The Keeper of Treasurers follows, as do the 30ish crewmembers (8:50:57 PM) Remmon: "You make that sound like disabling them was almost trivial. This manse was designed in the first age to withstand attacks by an army of solars." (8:51:05 PM) Remmon: "Was it really in that bad a state?" (8:51:48 PM) Mist: "Nah, we're just that good." (8:52:10 PM) Remmon: As if to underline that, there's a minor earthquake (8:52:17 PM) Dusk: "Actually, it was in perfect state. But the design apparently mandated the hearthstone to be present in the manse itself for the defenses to function." (8:52:25 PM) Crowns: "And I have it here." (8:52:31 PM) ***Crowns holds up a large red stone. (8:52:53 PM) Remmon: "Actaully, from what we could learn from the records, the defenses can be activated by anybody attuned to the manse, at any range." (8:53:25 PM) Dusk: "Interesting. Did you study thaumaturgy on the side?" (8:53:29 PM) Remmon: "I suspect that, lacking anybody attuned to them, they shut down when the hearthstone was removed." (8:53:51 PM) Remmon: "Unfortunately not, that was never deemed important enough during my studies." (8:54:35 PM) Mist: "So... What about that earthquake then?" Mist asks around... (8:55:21 PM) Remmon: "I'm not sure. From what I understand, however, the volcano was somehow integrated into the defenses." (8:55:22 PM) Dusk: "This island seems of volcanic origin. Some tremors are to be expected." (8:55:51 PM) Dusk: "Very interesting. Crowns, I suggest you get attuned to the manse as soon as practical." (8:56:21 PM) Crowns: "I will. You might want to warn people about the demons you have before you meet them, also." (8:56:28 PM) ***Crowns runs off ahead to get back to the hearthstone chamber. (8:56:48 PM) Mist: "If the volcano was integrated into the defense.. And we've disabled all other defenses..." Mist pauses to think, "... Nevermind, probably nothing." (8:56:53 PM) Remmon: You reach the labs. There's a lot of screaming all of the sudden (8:57:16 PM) Dusk: "Oh, yes. The blood apes running around the jungle, looking for bananas of all things, are mine. Don't pester them." (8:57:19 PM) Remmon: Looking back, there's a pair of blood apes coming your way from the direction of the gate, they're holding what looks like a boar (8:57:38 PM) ***Dusk turns to the apes, with a raised eyebrow. (8:57:44 PM) Remmon: "Banana?" (8:58:06 PM) Remmon: You note the boar is still alive (8:58:32 PM) Mist: "Hm... Boarnana...?" Mist shakes his head, "Nope. Think smaller, yellower." (8:59:15 PM) Remmon: Disappointed by your head shaking, the blood apes release the boar and head back to the forest (8:59:26 PM) Remmon: The boar summarily charges off into a side passage (9:00:45 PM) Dusk: "Very well. Keeper, I place you in charge of these people. The short term goal is to establish housing - we haven't explored the island completely yet, so there might be some still left over from the First Age, if there were some in the first place." (9:00:51 PM) Remmon: Crowns reaches the Hearthstone chamber. You can see air distortions inside from the heat (9:01:44 PM) ***Crowns attempts to start attuning, remembering what he went through the time he cheated a DB out of a manse in a game of cards that was so very, very rigged. (9:01:51 PM) Remmon: "Some of the structures we passed on the way here might have been houses. And we could repurpose the warehouses temporarily (9:02:32 PM) Remmon: The inside of the hearthstone is very hot at the moment, so hot you doubt you can stay inside for long without risking injury (9:02:48 PM) Remmon: *Hearthstone room is (9:03:54 PM) Crowns: (Does Crowns have reason to believe that everyone is safely past the essence cannons and automaton walls and whatnot?) (9:04:09 PM) Remmon: Everyone was inside the walls when you left them (9:04:20 PM) Remmon: Well, everyone but the Blood Apes (9:04:22 PM) Remmon: Who knows where those are (9:05:04 PM) Crowns: Good. In that case Crowns replaces the hearthstone, sits on it, dashes in and out of the room once or twice to make sure the air is still bearable, and starts the ritual. (9:05:09 PM) Remmon: The Keeper of Treasurers starts sending groups of crewmembers out to find some appropriate housing (9:06:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 1 1: IntLore +wp (9:06:02 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IntLore +wp": (2 5 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:06:05 PM) Remmon: As soon as you replace the hearthstone, the heat of the chamber suddenly seems to become more bearable, though you doubt the air actaully got any cooler (9:07:35 PM) ***Mist bums around with Dusk, "So, what're we gonna do now?" (9:07:54 PM) Dusk: "I'm going to see about setting up research space for myself." (9:08:09 PM) Dusk: "Then I think we must talk about our next course of action." (9:08:38 PM) Remmon: Dusk, Mist, you hear screaming outside (9:09:09 PM) ***Mist turns to Dusk and gives a look of apathy, "... I suppose we have to do something about that?" (9:09:28 PM) Dusk: "Yes, yes." (9:09:41 PM) ***Dusk starts running towards the outside. (9:10:27 PM) ***Mist too! (9:10:45 PM) Remmon: A pair of mortals rush past you, immediately behind them is a pair of automatons brandishing straight swords. Join Battle. (9:10:56 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: Guess who? (9:10:56 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Guess who?": (7 3 1 10 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:11:09 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: SHUT THEM DOWN, CROWNS (9:11:09 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "SHUT THEM DOWN, CROWNS": (4 2 9 1 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:11:41 PM) Mist: !exalted 6: Good ho! (9:11:41 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Good ho!": (6 3 8 9 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:12:09 PM) Remmon: Tick, Mist and automatons (9:12:17 PM) Remmon: The automatons charge you, one at Mist, one at Dusk (9:12:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 2: Mist and Dusk respectively (9:12:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Mist and Dusk respectively": (6 6 2 3 3 1 8 10 1; 7 8 7 3 3 2 10 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 5. (9:14:11 PM) ***Mist leans backwards, the giant arrow above his head goes back even further. Once he's reached as far back as he can, Mist drives it down from thirty foot into the air and into an automaton! (9:14:41 PM) Mist: (I think I'm gonna spend 4m on that to get 2 autosux.) (9:15:00 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 7 1 2 (9:15:00 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 6 7 8 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:15:20 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (9:15:20 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:16:25 PM) Remmon: Mist slams a 250lb ballista bolt into an automaton, doing absolutely no damage to it (9:16:30 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Dusk. (9:16:42 PM) Mist: "Hm... This thing is useless..." Mist notes, discarding it.. (9:17:36 PM) ***Dusk meets the automaton's sword with a punch from a smashfisted hand, parrying it, crouches, then leaps up to smack the automaton in the face-equivalent. (9:18:01 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: PUNCH (9:18:02 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PUNCH": (10 10 4 2 9 2 4 2 4 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:18:35 PM) Dusk: !exalted 4B: Ping (9:18:35 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Ping": (9 8 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:18:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Dusk again (9:19:04 PM) Remmon: And Automatons (9:19:17 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 2: Beat Mist and Dusk, in that order. (9:19:18 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Beat Mist and Dusk, in that order.": (9 6 1 5 10 8 1 2 4; 2 2 8 1 1 8 8 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 4. (9:19:21 PM) ***Dusk , on the way down, punches the automaton's chest area with her other fist. (9:19:55 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: PUNCh (9:19:55 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PUNCh": (8 8 3 7 8 4 9 2 2 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:20:01 PM) Dusk: !exalted 4B: Ping (9:20:01 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Ping": (1 1 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:20:43 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Misty (9:21:51 PM) ***Crowns sits around working on getting control of manse defenses. (9:22:39 PM) Mist: Mist starts to warform, gaining several feet, a big more muscle, a whole load of tentacles and red, slimy skin. As well as this he gains white, silver, silvery white fists of silver white. Though, despite only being in human form and therefore less dangerous, this does not stop him from attacking! (9:23:02 PM) Mist: (8m warform, single attack punch.) (9:23:46 PM) Mist: !exalted 15 (9:23:46 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 5 2 6 9 8 7 8 7 7 4 7 5 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:24:29 PM) Mist: (Im going to assume that that doesn't beat hardness...) (9:25:12 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Dusk (9:27:56 PM) ***Dusk tumbles as she hits the floor, going around her construct, then springs up for a punch where the thing's shoulder blade would be. (9:28:10 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: BAM (9:28:10 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "BAM": (9 1 4 2 1 1 3 3 1 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:28:15 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: REROLL (9:28:15 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "REROLL": (7 7 3 1 5 3 7 1 9 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:28:35 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Automatons (9:28:50 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 2: Beat the Anathema. Or at least hit the bloody targets for a change. (9:28:50 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Beat the Anathema. Or at least hit the bloody targets for a change.": (4 7 9 9 4 8 9 4 4; 3 5 7 3 4 1 8 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 3. (9:29:41 PM) ***Dusk parries. (9:29:48 PM) Remmon: Right... They fail horribly, as expected. (9:29:53 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Mist. (9:31:42 PM) Mist: "RIGHT BOYS, WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT WHAT HITS HARDER THAN A GIANT HARPOON." Mist screams, lunging at the automaton with his fist. It slams into the giant robot where the ballista bolt hit it and bounced off. His fist slams into the thing with demonic accuracy and leaves a massive dint. "ME." (9:32:02 PM) Mist: !exalted 20 (9:32:02 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 1 8 10 5 6 1 2 9 5 3 9 4 10 8 7 3 6 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (9:33:05 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (9:33:05 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:33:37 PM) Remmon: Mist punches a dent into the Automaton (9:33:51 PM) Remmon: Also tick 10, Dusk (9:36:13 PM) ***Dusk clambers on top of the automaton like a monkey, straddles the thing's head, and starts twisting it off. (9:37:07 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: Stupid! (9:37:07 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Stupid!": (7 5 9 3 3 4 8 8 7 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:38:00 PM) Dusk: (8B+sux damage, speed 4. The automaton is inactive.) (9:38:05 PM) Dusk: !exalted 4B (9:38:05 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (7 3 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:38:34 PM) Dusk: (See my writeup on clinches on the forum, if you haven't already.) (9:38:40 PM) Remmon: You've caused serious damage to the automaton (9:38:49 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Automaton (9:38:55 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9: Beat Misty! (9:38:55 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Beat Misty!": (10 4 6 2 6 8 5 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:39:10 PM) Remmon: Tick 14, Dusk (9:39:55 PM) Dusk: (Contested Str+MA.) (9:40:18 PM) Mist: (Str/Dex+MA.) (9:40:38 PM) Dusk: (Well, yes. But I somehow doubt the As have insignificant Str.) (9:40:40 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Bad... (9:40:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bad...": (9 6 2 7 10 6 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:40:59 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10: Glorious Solar Piledriver (9:40:59 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Glorious Solar Piledriver": (4 10 6 2 1 6 5 8 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:41:05 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10: REROLL (9:41:06 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "REROLL": (2 3 10 7 1 9 9 2 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:42:26 PM) ***Dusk keeps hold on the automaton. (9:42:48 PM) Remmon: The Automaton tries to escape and grab Dusk, but fails to achieve much in that regard (9:42:51 PM) Remmon: Tick 15, Dusk. (9:42:54 PM) Remmon: Err, Mist (9:45:09 PM) Mist: Mist, seeing that Dusk has finally woken up and can handle herself in a fight, decides to put his efforts towards striking down the other automaton. He leaps, lunging as he does, headfirst! His forehead slams into the giant hunk of metal and he lands, perfectly fine. As he does land he leaps right back up, fist pointed upwards to strike the things head off! (9:45:19 PM) Mist: (Two attack flurry, stunt? :D) (9:45:53 PM) Mist: !exalted 18f 7 2 (9:45:53 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (1 4 2 7 5 2 7 4 2 1 6 7 9 4 7 2 4 9; 9 2 7 4 5 2 4 7 9 9 1 3 10 6 4 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 8. (9:46:35 PM) Mist: !exalted 3L (9:46:35 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:47:23 PM) Remmon: You head butt it so hard, the automaton falls to pieces! (9:47:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 18, Dusk/Automaton (9:47:55 PM) ***Mist grins. (9:47:56 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Contested str+MA (9:47:57 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Contested str+MA": (3 7 9 9 10 1 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:48:54 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10 (9:48:55 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (5 2 9 2 1 1 6 6 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:48:58 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10 (9:48:59 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (6 5 1 3 9 8 9 4 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:49:03 PM) Dusk: (GRR.) (9:49:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2B: Crunch! (9:49:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Crunch!": (9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:50:14 PM) ***Dusk is slightly worse for wear. (9:50:17 PM) Remmon: The Automaton suddenly hinges its arms the wrong way around and reaches over to Dusk's back, then starts crushing her (9:50:29 PM) Remmon: Tick 20, Mist (9:51:05 PM) ***Dusk is also inactive. :( (9:52:02 PM) Mist: Mist, still grinning that he headbutted the shit out of that thing stares around in victory, only to notice the thingy over there crushing Dusk. He starts running, picking up speed. He jumps, foot out. "DIDN'T YA MUM EVER TELL YA." His foot impacts into the automaton and smashes it to bits, Mist is even able to fly through and grab Dusk mid flight, "NEVER HUG A LADY WITHOUT HER PERMISSION." (9:52:22 PM) Mist: (Single kick! It's inactive so it has 0dDV. :3 6m on 2nd dex for three autosux!) (9:52:34 PM) Dusk: (It's not inactive, but it has DV 0.) (9:52:41 PM) Mist: !exalted 19 7 1 3 (9:52:41 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (5 8 2 6 3 4 8 6 3 7 10 7 8 7 7 6 4 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (9:53:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (9:53:20 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 5 1 4 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:53:38 PM) Remmon: Mist does indeed hit the Automaton so hard bits come off (9:53:51 PM) Mist: (I now know what it is like to have ones dreams eaten before their eyes.) (9:54:03 PM) Remmon: Unfortunately, the bits in question turns out to be the sword's sheath, which was utterly useless to it at the moment anyways (9:54:25 PM) Remmon: Tick 23, Dusk/Automaton (9:54:31 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Crushy Dusk more! (9:54:31 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Crushy Dusk more!": (10 4 10 10 6 2 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:54:40 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10: GRRR (9:54:41 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "GRRR": (1 7 7 3 4 5 7 5 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:54:57 PM) Remmon: Tick 25, Mist (9:57:15 PM) Mist: Mist bounces off and lands in front of the automaton, "Right then," He states, rolling up his sleeves and walking away a few steps. "We're going to try this again. And we're going to get this right." He takes another run up, leaping. "BAD TOUCH, TIN CAN." (9:57:23 PM) Mist: (Same again, even the mote spending.) (9:57:37 PM) Mist: !exalted 19 7 1 3 (9:57:37 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 4 10 4 4 9 9 1 3 7 9 1 4 8 9 8 5 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (9:57:47 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (9:57:47 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 8 7 2 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:58:02 PM) Remmon: Mist renders the Automaton useless (9:58:29 PM) Remmon: Combat is over (9:58:40 PM) Remmon: The two mortal crewmen that ran past you are cowering in the labs (9:58:41 PM) Dusk: "Thanks, Mist." (9:58:55 PM) ***Mist flies through the thing as he goes, grabbing Dusk and landing behind it. "See, if you're dedicated, you succeed!" He nods, placing her down. (9:59:10 PM) ***Dusk dusts herself off. (9:59:31 PM) Dusk: "I think Crowns just replaced the hearthstone in the hearthroom." (10:00:11 PM) Mist: "Seems like it." Mist replies, now a giant squid thing again. (10:00:35 PM) ***Dusk approaches the crewmen. "You and you - tell everyone you can find that there are rogue automatons walking around. Do not engage, seek shelter. I foresee this condition will last for a number of hours." (10:01:29 PM) Remmon: The crewmembers point at Mist, whimpering about a monster behind you (10:01:56 PM) ***Mist nods, as if surrounded by fans, and starts flexing various appendages. (10:02:01 PM) Dusk: "This monster is one of ours. No need to fear... too much." (10:02:20 PM) Remmon: The two get out of the labs and set off at a run (10:03:12 PM) Dusk: "Let's check up on Crowns." (10:03:49 PM) ***Mist nods and walks along, totally cool, like he wasn't 9 foot of scary tentacles. (10:04:03 PM) ***Dusk moves that way. (10:04:37 PM) Remmon: You soon reach Crowns, who is sitting in the exact middle of the hearthstone chamber, meditating (10:06:20 PM) ***Mist waves, "Crowns. Those automatons are back, how long you gonna be?" (10:07:02 PM) Dusk: "Hm. He seems to be in the middle of attuning. Let's not distub." (10:07:10 PM) Dusk: (Away from headset.) (10:09:20 PM) ***Mist nods and decides to wander around the place, not touching but looking really really close at everything! (10:09:57 PM) ***Dusk hangs back. "We should make sure nothing happens to our mortals." (10:10:52 PM) Mist: "Wanna go round them up just in case?" (10:11:15 PM) Dusk: "Probably." (10:11:24 PM) ***Dusk turns back, towards where the mortals hang out. (10:11:36 PM) ***Mist slinks along too, still looking at everything. (10:12:27 PM) Remmon: When you get back to the lab, you find 4 automatons standing outside its (closed) doors. (10:14:07 PM) ***Mist pokes Dusk, "We're probably gonna get one sneak attack in, we should act quickly." He whispers. (10:15:14 PM) ***Dusk whispers back, "I don't see a reason to smash them at this point. We should see if Keeper and the others are safe and sound. Besides, Crowns will probably deactivate them once he finishes." (10:15:35 PM) ***Mist shrugs, "If you say so." (10:16:00 PM) Remmon: Fortunately, there's a back entrance which Dusk will no doubt know about (10:16:37 PM) ***Dusk will use that. Are the essence ballistas aimed at the area outside the back entrance? (10:17:07 PM) Remmon: Unfortunately not, the back entrance is still well within the walls (10:18:35 PM) ***Dusk intends to find the mortals. Where are they? (10:18:57 PM) Remmon: There's 20 of them inside the lab, some of them injured (10:19:34 PM) Mist: "Hm... Weren't there more of you before?" Mist asks of the group. (10:20:04 PM) Remmon: "We ran into a little problem. These are the survivors." (10:20:31 PM) Dusk: "I'm going to speak with Crowns after this." (10:20:37 PM) Mist: "When you say little problem, you mean about yey big," He holds his hand up about the same height as the automatons, "And made of metal?" (10:20:50 PM) ***Dusk starts checking up on the people's injuries. (10:21:00 PM) Remmon: "Well, they were a relatively small problem to me. The others, well, they weren't as lucky." (10:21:48 PM) Remmon: Most of the injuries are fortunately minor, you guess any of the crew who suffered serious injuries didn't make it all the way here (10:22:02 PM) Mist: "Right, right." Mist nods, still a giant octoman, "We've got our best men right on the problem already." (10:22:31 PM) Remmon: "No you don't, you're inside here with us." (10:22:54 PM) Mist: "Well, we've got another man quite literally on the problem." (10:23:21 PM) Remmon: "I don't think I want to know." (10:23:36 PM) Dusk: "Let's just wait until Crowns attunes, so the problem goes away." (10:23:41 PM) Mist: "He's meditating and it's all really weird I don't really know myself." (10:24:11 PM) Remmon: "I see." (10:25:06 PM) Mist: "Still, theres four of them outside. I want to go have some fun with them, but the ball and chain says no."He points at Dusk descretly. (10:26:28 PM) Remmon: "You really shouldn't insult miss Dusk like that. And I don't think I ever got your name?" (10:27:17 PM) Mist: "Nah, she's cool with it." Mist extends a red slimey hand, "Mist." (10:27:44 PM) ***Dusk does not begrudge a child for acting childish. (10:30:16 PM) Remmon: "So, how long will the other one be busy? Two hours?" (10:30:45 PM) Dusk: "At least. Three to five is my estimate." (10:31:26 PM) Remmon: "That's quite a manse then." (10:34:14 PM) Remmon: So... Aproximately 4 hours pass (10:34:50 PM) Mist: (Mote regen? :D) (10:35:34 PM) Remmon: Yes (10:36:34 PM) Mist: (Full up once more. |3) (10:36:42 PM) ***Mist spends this time proving to mortals that he is a bro. (10:37:49 PM) Dusk: (As opposed to a sis?) (10:37:50 PM) Remmon: The mortals are still mortally afraid of the octopus person (10:37:58 PM) Mist: (Sis's can be bros) (10:38:10 PM) Mist: (Hey! I have cha 3. That is ample bro charisma. :( ) (10:39:53 PM) Remmon: Mist, Dusk, you can hear the automatons outside walking off (10:40:13 PM) Mist: "Sounds like they got bored?" (10:40:24 PM) Dusk: "Sounds like Crowns is in control." (10:40:34 PM) Mist: "This is a better alternative." (10:40:46 PM) Remmon: "He must have sent them back to their barracks." (10:40:58 PM) Dusk: "Good enough." (10:41:13 PM) ***Dusk walks out the door, to test if the automatons will attack on sight. (10:42:25 PM) Remmon: The automatons ignore you and keep walking (10:42:37 PM) Dusk: "Okay, back to what you were doing." (10:42:56 PM) ***Dusk walks up to the manse itself. (10:43:32 PM) ***Mist chills about here and there, he will prove his brodom! (10:44:03 PM) Remmon: One of the automatons starts following you, Dusk (10:44:17 PM) Remmon: The other 3 walk into the lab and start making obscene gestures at Mist (10:44:55 PM) ***Mist makes obscene gestures right back, pack'a jerks (10:46:23 PM) ***Crowns gives some orders, leaves hearthroom. (10:46:33 PM) Remmon: Dusk nearly bumps into Crowns (10:47:33 PM) Crowns: "Hello. Is everything all right now?" (10:47:51 PM) Dusk: "More or less. We have lost ten mortals to the automatons." (10:48:12 PM) Dusk: "We need those if we are to make our own state here." (10:48:18 PM) Dusk: "And lots more besides." (10:48:22 PM) Crowns: "This is not a good start." (10:49:25 PM) Crowns: "Now, status report: The automata are clustered in groups so they're easily visible, and ordered to act only in self-defense." (10:49:47 PM) Crowns: "The wall cannons are turned off. The coastal cannons are still on for the moment, since we have nothing there and don't expect anyone." (10:51:37 PM) Dusk: "Right. I need to figure out how to feed these people. Sorcery can do that, but I'll need to develop a spell for it." (10:52:11 PM) Crowns: "Can't we set demons and automata to picking food and farming?" (10:52:23 PM) Dusk: "That's good too." (10:52:42 PM) Dusk: "Let's also try figuring out how to pressgang more population." (10:53:05 PM) Crowns: "I have a suggestion there." (10:53:17 PM) Crowns: "Let's air it in front of Mist, he might like it too." (10:53:17 PM) Dusk: "Yes?" (10:53:33 PM) ***Dusk shrugs. "Lets." (10:53:43 PM) JammyBoo JammyBoo32@FBC920.642D35.44AD46.7307EC entered the room. (10:53:46 PM) ***Dusk walks back to where Mist was last sighted. (10:54:08 PM) JammyBoo is now known as JammyBoo32 (10:54:10 PM) ***Crowns sends off the last automaton that was following Dusk, and heads down. (10:54:13 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o JammyBoo32) by ChanServ (10:54:23 PM) Mist left the room (Kicked by JammyBoo32 (You're not me, I'm me.)). (10:56:16 PM) JammyBoo32 is now known as Mist_Is_A_Bro (10:56:33 PM) ***Crowns gathers Mist and Dusk together, away from the mortals, who are now hopefully doing state-building things. (10:56:42 PM) ***Mist_Is_A_Bro is wandering around, looking for the other exalts. (10:56:57 PM) Crowns: "A little background first, if you will indulge me." (10:57:05 PM) Mist_Is_A_Bro is now known as MIst (10:57:08 PM) MIst is now known as Mist (10:57:25 PM) ***Dusk gestures for Crowns to continue. (10:57:41 PM) ***Mist nod (10:57:48 PM) #Exalted: mode (+ooo Attilla Dusk Remmon) by Mist (10:57:54 PM) Crowns: "About two months ago, on a particularly successful operation to retrieve a certain piece of blackmail concerning trade with Skullstone, I was also able to seize a paper concerning goods that weren't supposed to be present, which were." (10:58:38 PM) Crowns: "As the only one in a position to act on this knowledge, I became fairly wealthy at the time. I decided to put the money to use by finding a small town and setting myself up as its secret Solar benefactor." (10:59:15 PM) Crowns: "I let slip the word that I was there and helpful, suggested to the mortals that they pray to me, and whenever I heard a particularly moving speech, or sometimes asked someone who had it worst, I would slip money into their pockets or hide it in their homes." (10:59:59 PM) Crowns: "I admit that my main motivation in this was the fact that the Immaculate Order forbade it, so I had to see what was so enjoyable about it. I was doing fairly well in gaining the adoration of an entire town, when the Immaculates noticed." (11:00:39 PM) Crowns: "As I recall, they scourged eight people to death trying to stamp out this heresy, and several more were enslaved or imprisoned." (11:01:04 PM) Crowns: "I was able to return later and find that there were still a few loyalists, whom I immediately gave several hundred obols each, but my followers were more or less shattered." (11:01:53 PM) Crowns: "Now, until we stop accidentally blowing up ships and activating defenses, I don't want to go back there except possibly by myself. The city the Immaculates were operating from, however, is another matter." (11:03:02 PM) Crowns: "I'm proposing that we raid it via the tornado spell you used to bring us here, Dusk. We strike back at the Immaculates, seize provisions and other supplies necessary for building this state here, and steal a boat or two to carry back with us whoever wishes to join." (11:03:12 PM) Crowns: "This will likely be quite a lot of people after our display of power." (11:03:46 PM) Crowns: "Thoughts?" (11:04:33 PM) Mist: "What if people wanting to kill us sneak on that boat too? We can't really screen people for Immaculate-or-not-ness." (11:04:37 PM) Dusk: "It's a good idea... how many people do you expect will join up?" (11:05:22 PM) Crowns: "I think people who would want to kill us would be the very last ones to want to get on our boats." (11:05:49 PM) Crowns: "Probably a few hundred. The city's population is somewhere in the thousands." (11:06:02 PM) Mist: "They might. To sink it. It wouldn't kill us but probably would kill those loyal to us." (11:06:20 PM) Dusk: "I can take a few hundred in the 'tornado spell'." (11:06:39 PM) Dusk: "It'll take longer to cast, but it's possible." (11:06:42 PM) Crowns: "Well, that solves two problems at once. It's unsinkable, and we won't need to bring boats." (11:07:07 PM) Mist: "And it moves fast enough that we can't be traced. Sounds like a plan." Mist nods. (11:08:14 PM) Dusk: "Sounds like we have a plan." (11:08:46 PM) Crowns: "We do. Let's find somewhere in this manse to discuss details. Of the plan and other things." (11:08:50 PM) Stalker Z@3A600C.A966FF.5BF32D.8E7ABA entered the room. (11:08:57 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (11:10:23 PM) Crowns: (Main end. Time for plans and logistics.) (11:10:47 PM) Dusk: (Yeah.) (11:10:51 PM) Crowns: The manse control room lets you look through the eyes of the automatons. This is very nice for running the guard system. (11:11:18 PM) Crowns: Naturally, it can also give orders to the automatons, turn on and off the wall defense cannons, and turn on and off the coastal defense cannons. (11:11:58 PM) Mist: !exalted 9 (11:11:59 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 9 8 3 1 8 7 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (11:12:32 PM) Remmon: Indeed, Crowns (11:12:55 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (11:12:55 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 5 7 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:13:27 PM) Remmon: 4 xp all